No Good in Good-Bye
by Stormystory
Summary: Neji died during the fourth Shinobi war, so we thought. Would it also be safe to say that when the war ended that pace fell over the land That is wrong too. When darkness arises, people taken it is up to only Ten Ten and Shikamaru to save the ones they find deer to them. Will they be able to save the ones they love? Will they be able to stand up to darkness and prevent another war?
1. Shikamaru and Temari

Shikamaru just sat there looking outside the window of the barbeque restraint while Eno went on and on about some new type of flower that Shikamaru could really care less about, while Choji was off ordering every single item on the menu. 'I love those guys, but sometimes they can be such a drag' Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru did you hear me?" Eno asked grabbing Shikamaru's attention,

"What?" Shikamaru asked turning his attention back onto the conversation.

"She said Lady Tsunade wants to see you in here office immediately" Choji piped in through a mouth full of food. Shikamaru sighed, 'wonder what she wants' he thought sliding out of the booth.

"Fine" Shikamaru said no emotion to his voice. He put the money down for his food before walking away. Shikamaru had to admit his mind wasn't really there, it's like all of his energy wasn't there, like all of his motivation for anything gone, not like he had very much but still. Ever since the war ended a few weeks ago, everything about this place seemed different, smelled different, looked different, it even felt different. Something about the atmosphere in the village changed, it didn't feel like home anymore, like an important piece was missing. 'Well obviously we lost a lot of good shinobi in the war, my father included, maybe that why I feel this way' Shikamaru reasoned as he made his way through the streets of the village to the red Hokage tower in the middle of the village.

"Thank You" Shikamaru told the Anbu stationed outside the Hokage's door, as he opened the big red double doors for Shikamaru to enter.

"You wanted to see me?" Shikamaru asked taking a few steps into the room. Lady Tsunade looked up from her paper work.

"Oh yes, I want you to go to the village hidden in the sand, they are drafting a document for all of the five great nations to prevent us from ever going to war and would like each hidden village to send someone to represent their village, and I want you to represent the leaf." Lady Tsunade informed. 'Yes I get to get out of here' Shikamaru thought.

"Okay" Shikamaru said shrugging his shoulders "I'll be off in an hour" Shikamaru said turning around about to head out the door.

"Do me proud" Lady Tsunade said before Shikamaru walked off. 'What a drag' Shikamaru thought as he headed home.

* * *

"Konkuro!" Temari exclaimed irritated, after her older brother accidently knocked over Temari's lunch, "I swear how childish you are never seems to amaze me!" Temari continued frustrated walk over to the cabinet to get the broom to clean the mess up.

"I'm sorry Temari" Konkuro proclaimed getting on his knees to help Temari clean up the mess, but ended up butting heads with Temari, causing her to get more mad then what she already was.

"Konkuro, just go I got this." Temari said trying so hard to remain calm and not raise her voice. It was easy to tell that Temari wasn't in the mood so he decided to do what she said, so he quickly grabbed two plates of food, and got out of the kitchen as fast as he could. Temari sighed as she abruptly threw the food that she swept up in the trash can. She shook her head for some strange reason she felt so anxious, and it all started when Gaara told her that Shikamaru is coming to visit the sand. Temari shook her head, 'it can't be can it?' she thought trying to reason with herself logically as she got another plate of food. The more that Temari tried to shake off the thought of Shikamaru the more that it got in her head. 'Will this ever go away?' she wondered to her-self as she put her plate in the sink.

* * *

"Oh what about these?" Matsuri asked pulling picking a few flowers and putting them together, Temari laughed, taking the bouquet of flowers from Matsuri's hand.

"The red and the blue really don't go together try this" Temari said taking out the red flowers and adding an almost peach colored daisy in and a few white lilies. "Now that will be perfect in the Kazekage tower" Temari exclaimed happily.

"Hay Temari" Shikamaru said coming up from behind her, Temari turned on her heels, and gave a small smile.

"Shikamaru, you've made it, you've talked to Gaara I presume?" Temari asked raising a curious eyebrow, Shikamaru shook his head.

"No not yet I just arrived, I was heading that way when I saw you at the flower shop" Shikamaru said, Temari smiled a little bit bigger.

"Well I was on my way there, if you want to come with me?" Temari offered, "I'll just be a second" Temari continued going into the shop to pay for the flowers. "What are you all smiling about?" Temari asked Matsuri when they got into the store. Matsuri laughed.

"It's obvious that he like's you" Matsuri said "and he is not that bad looking if I say so myself" Matsuri finished as Temari handed the money to the lady at the cash register. Temari shook her head in denial,

"No it can't be we're just friends." Temari said blushing just a little, as she turned to walk out the door.

"Sure keep telling yourself that" Matsuri said opening up the store door. "Any ways by see you later" Matsuri said turning heading off in the opposite direction. 'Does he like me?' Temari wondered but soon dismissed the thought.

"So tell me what's going on around here?" Shikamaru asked as they started heading towards the Kazekage tower.

"It's the annual flower festival!" Temari proclaimed like it should have been common sense while, a small grin developed on her face.

"Flowers in the dessert? What a drag." Shikamaru said letting out a little chuckle. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' Temari asked herself silently.

"Of course there are little to no flowers in the dessert you moron! That's why we have the festival to show our appreciation for those who are running the green house so we have pretty stuff to look at, at such a bleak colored place." Temari said proudly. 'Women are a drag' Shikamaru thought as they walked the rest of the way to the big Kazekage tower in awkward silence. 'But something about her isn't as much of a pain as most' Shikamaru continued, 'What am I thinking all girls are a pain, no exception.'

* * *

"We have to attack during the festival, it would be our best chance to get Gaara" a hooded man informed. A guy spun around in his chair to face the hooded man.

"Very well, Kagehakure will take down all of the five great hidden villages starting with Gaara of Kazekage of Sunagakure, they will acknowledge us a truly great village, and will rue the day they pushed us aside as insupperior" the man in the chair proclaimed.

"Yes Tamashikage, I will be on it right away" the hooded man said before turning around and walking away out of the Tamashikage office.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**I hope you enjoyed what I have added so far keep in tune for the next chapter, buds in bloom. Also I would greatly appreciate any thoughts or advise so please review, tell me what you think. **


	2. Demands

Chapter Two

Ten Ten POV

When Ten Ten got to the village hidden in the shadows by request from the Hokage, she got the sudden and overwhelming feeling that something was just not right, causing her to stiffen up. 'Something is defiantly wrong here and I have a feeling that I am not going to like it' Ten Ten thought as she walked through the beautiful gates of the village. The village was practically dead causing a thousand alarms to go off in her head all at once all saying 'Warning, Warning' She slowly and cautiously made her way through the streets, and over to the bright pink Tamashikage Tower which like every hidden village had the pleasant bonus of being right dab smack in the middle of town. Ten Ten opened the big wooden doors to the tower and made her way silently up the steps until she got to the top of the Tower. 'Here I go" Ten Ten thought having a tight grip on the kuni that was hidden in her pocket, preparing herself for the worst possible scenario as she quickly opened the doors to the Tamashikage's office. Ten Ten's eyes widened when she saw on a chair in the corner of the room and Neji tied up to its wooden frame, eye's closed, head down. In that instant Ten Ten was so over whelmed with emotion that she didn't know what to do, everything that she thought she knew was a lie and honestly she was grateful for that. Ten Ten was so excited to see that Neji was still alive. "What is going on here? Where is everyone? And why do you have a hidden leaf ninja?" Ten Ten asked putting a hand on the scroll. The person in the chair turned abruptly to face Ten Ten a smile plastered on the old guys face as he broke into evil laughter.

"Consider this as insurance since we are a new village we will not have much say in the meeting having one person from each village will insure that our voice is heard" the Tamashikage proclaimed " as for where everyone's at they went to the sand to disrupt the meeting. Now get out of here little girl your punches wont hurt me and go home"

'That's it he is as good as dead' Ten Ten thought pulling her scroll out in one swift motion. "First you don't deserve to be an independent village, secondly I will stop you cause lastly I am not a little girl, I will demonstrate what hits like a girl really means." Ten Ten yelled charging at the guy with all the weapons in her arsenal, when all of a sudden the Tamashikage just vanished leaving Neji. Ten Ten frustrated that the Tamashikage got away quickly turned around and turned her attention to Neji.

"Ten Ten is that you?" Neji asked which took Ten Ten by surprise.

"Yes but can't you see me?" Ten Ten asked noticing the dark pit of where the eyes should be with only one color red coming out of the spot, as she untied Neji from the chair. Neji opened his eyes and much to Ten Ten's surprise his Bakugyaun was goon. Neji had lost his eyes.

Shikamaru POV

Shikamaru was staring outside the window hoping for something interesting to happen. 'This is such a drag' he thought just wanting to get this meeting over with.

"Who's the extra chair for?" Shikamaru asked turning his attention back to the meeting, Gaara turned around

"Well apparently there was a new village that was created during the course of the fourth shinobi war, the land of Shadows" Gaara said like the name was bitter to the tongue. Shikamaru could tell that just by the way Gaara said the name told him the Gaara also got a bad feeling about this new village, one that they just could not shake.

"And of course there late" Darui said it was easy to see that he too was getting board by the fact that he was taping a pencil on the desk impatiently. It was hard for every one because no one knew what to expect by these new group of Shinobi, and it made everyone on edge. Every one jumped from their seats when the door to the room swung open revealing a scrawny looking guy bursting into the room.

"Sorry that I am late" that guy huffed quickly finding his seat, pushing the rim of his glass up the bridge of his nose. 'This is the person they sent to represent the village hidden in the Shadows?' Gaara thought taking a seat at the end of the long table.

"Okay then now that everyone is here lets get down to business" Gaara said looking at papers in front of him. "Does anyone want to put anything on the table to discuss?" Gaara asked and immediately the scrawny guy from the shadow raised his hand pulling out papers from his manila envelope and placed them on the table.

"You see as a new village we have a few concerns that we would like to go through first before, some issues that need to be addressed, as a newly developing village our kage would like to be assured that we will not be targeted for any reason what so ever, that our Shinobi will get trained by the Shinobi of the five great hidden villages to help us become stronger,"

"Wait hold up what makes you think we will give in to your demands?" Darui asked trying to set things right. The scrawny guy laughed.

"I am so glad you asked" he continued pulling out pictures from his folder "you see we took the wonderful opportunity that the chaos that the war brought to our advantage and took a few of your friends. Thus if you want to see your friends alive again you will agree to our demands"

"How dare you threaten us in my own home, of course we will not agree to your ridiculous set of terms" Gaara said his teal blue eyes filled with rage.

"Well its clear to me that you my friend aren't thinking straight so I am going to leave you all alone to dwell on the subject, you have one day to make your decision" The scrawny guy said getting up and walking away so fats no one had time to react. 'What a drag' Shikamaru said putting his hands behind his head to think, before looking down on the paper to find the picture of Neji staring up at him. 'Neji's alive' Shikamaru thought surprised and glad all at the same time

"Who did they get?" Shikamaru asked Gaara, who's eyes hadn't left the paper since he got it. Gaara didn't answer which left Shikamaru with only one possible answer Temari, and it was right then when he realized that he was going to get that sick village and he will get Temari back, one thing for sure.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**I hope you enjoyed the next chapter of No Good in Good-Bye, I am so pumped to write the next chapter, so please tell me what you think to help me keep going, :-) **


End file.
